Fishing Boats
There are many fishing boats that live on Sodor. They are used to catch fish and deliver them to the markets and sometimes the Mainland. K 91 Model Series= K 91 K 91 is a steam-powered coastal barge that once resided at Arlesburgh Harbour and Knapford Harbour. Appearances Television series * Season 3 - Diesel Does it Again, No Joke for James, All at Sea, Heroes and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day Magazine stories * 2008 - Down at the Docks Trivia * K 91 resembles a coastal barge featured in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' sister show, TUGS. * K 91's model was later modified into S12 FH in the fifth season. Gallery File:AllatSea2.png|K 91 in the third season File:AllatSea54.png File:DieselDoesitAgain77.png File:NoJokeforJames48.png File:NoJokeforJames48(OriginalShot).png File:Heroes24.png Coast Guard Model Series= Coast Guard Coast Guard is the name of a small vessel that once resided at the seaside town of Arlesburgh. Its model was recycled from the Coast Guard that appeared in Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS. In the third season, the Coast Guard's model appeared to remain unmodified and even retained its original name on the rear of its hull. In the fourth season, the model was repainted grey and was heavily modified. Appearances Television series * Season 3 - Percy's Promise, Donald's Duck and Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Season 4 - A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Rock 'n' Roll, Fish and Mind that Bike Gallery File:Percy'sPromise5.png|Coast Guard at Arlesburgh File:Percy'sPromise31.png File:Donald'sDuck9.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain3.png File:GoneFishing8.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady29.png|Coast Guard at Lakeside File:Fish34.png|Coast Guard docked on the beach File:SpecialAttraction8.png File:SpecialAttraction55.png|Coast Guard with Bulstrode and a fishing boat File:CoastGuardTUGS.png|Coast Guard as seen in TUGS Katherine Model Series= Katherine Katherine is a small shrimper that collects shrimps, as her type of boat suggests. She can be found at Lakeside, Arlesburgh Harbour and Norramby Fishing Village. Katherine's model was recycled from one of the shrimpers that appeared in Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS. With some modifications, like her megaphones removed and her superstructure repainted to white from red. Appearances Television series * Season 3 - Percy's Promise, Donald's Duck, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, All at Sea, Heroes and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Season 4 - A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Rock 'n' Roll, Fish and Mind that Bike * Season 5 - Oliver's Find, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and Make Someone Happy * Season 7 - Bulgy Rides Again (stock footage) Trivia * The name "Katherine" was painted on the stern of her hull in the fourth season. Gallery File:AllatSea4.png|Katherine in the third season File:OneGoodTurn78.png File:Heroes6.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady25.png|Katherine in the fourth season File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady29.png File:MindthatBike15.png File:Oliver'sFind27.png|Katherine in the fifth season File:SirTophamHatt%27sHoliday1.png File:ShrimperTUGS.png|A shrimper's model in Tugs Jacqueline Model Series= Jacqueline Jacqueline is the name of a small fishing boat that once resided at Lakeside, Tidmouth Beach, Tidmouth Harbour and the Fishing Village. Appearances Television series * Season 4 - A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Rock 'n' Roll, Fish, Special Attraction and Mind that Bike * Season 5 - Oliver's Find, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and Make Someone Happy * Season 7 - Bulgy Rides Again (stock footage) and Harold and the Flying Horse (stock footage) Trivia * Jacqueline's hull was recycled from one of the Shrimpers that appeared in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' sister series, TUGS. It was then modified with a new wheelhouse. Gallery File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady24.png|Jacqueline in the fourth season File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady25.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady29.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady30.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady32.png File:Fish34.png File:SpecialAttraction8.png File:SpecialAttraction55.png File:MindthatBike15.png File:Oliver'sFind27.png|Jacqueline in the fifth season File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday1.png Old T. Model Series= Old T. Old T. is the name of a small self-propelled barge that once resided at Lakeside and Tidmouth Harbour. Appearances Television series * Season 4 - A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Rock 'n' Roll, Fish and Mind that Bike * Season 7 - Peace and Quiet (stock footage) Gallery File:ABadDayForSirHandel5.png File:Rock%27n%27Roll5.png File:Fish69.jpg File:Fish8.png File:Fish28.png Judith Model Series= Judith Judith is the name of a small fishing boat that once resided at Lakeside and Tidmouth Harbour. Appearances Television series * Season 4 - A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Fish and Mind that Bike Gallery File:ABadDayforSirHandel47.png|Judith behind Rheneas' coaches File:Fish69.jpg File:MindthatBike15.png S12 FH Model Series= S12 FH S12 FH is a steam-powered coastal barge that once resided at the Norramby Fishing Village. Appearances Television series * Season 5 - Bye George!, Toby's Discovery, Something in the Air, Oliver's Find, Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and Make Someone Happy * Season 7 - Harold and the Flying Horse (stock footage) Trivia * S12 FH's model was modified from K 91. Gallery File:ByeGeorge!14.png|S12 FH in the fifth season File:Toby%27sDiscovery13.png File:SomethingInTheAir1.png File:SomethingInTheAir43.png File:Oliver%27sFind27.png File:HappyEverAfter46.png File:Toby%27sDiscovery13.png File:SirTophamHatt%27sHoliday1.png File:SirTophamHatt%27sHoliday2.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy38.png AC. 3929 CGI Series= |-|Model Series= AC. 3929 'AC. 3929 ' is a fishing boat, which commonly resides at the Fishing Village. It has also appeared at Brendam Docks, Arlesburgh Harbour and Harwick. It appeared frequently until the CGI change, but came back the same time the Fishing Village returned. Appearances Gallery File:BadDayAtCastleLoch2.png File:SomethingFishy59.png File:SomethingFishy61.png File:TooHotForThomas1.png File:SeeingtheSights54.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut35.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion3.png File:GordonandtheEngineer1.png File:ExpressComingThrough4.png File:TheAdventureBeginsopeningtitlesequence2.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure844.png File:SailorJohnpromo2.jpg|AC. 3929 with Sailor John File:ArlesburghHarbourCGI.jpg|Promo File:BulstrodeERTLPromo.JPG|AC. 3929 with Bulstrode in an ERTL promo art Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Watercraft